Stormy Nights and Bedtime Stories
by Bat-Dende
Summary: Vegeta is struggling to make a connection with his infant son. Can a stormy Night alone bring them together? One-Shot


Stormy Nights and Bedtime Stories

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I never really saw Vegeta a 'bad' father. Of course I'm not going to argue he's a great dad but I never thought he was bad, just awkward. I really enjoy writing about him in this way

_"God Vegeta every time he sees your face he cries," _Bulma's words are stuck in the Saiyan Prince's head. That couldn't possibly right, his son surely doesn't cry just from looking at him! Vegeta scowls at himself in the mirror. Sure he insights fear in his enemy's but his son? That doesn't seem right!

Of course Vegeta's father has been dead for years but Vegeta remembers him. The man was powerful, a great leader, someone to be respected. And Vegeta did respect him, but never feared him!

"So why is my own son afraid of me," Vegeta voices aloud as he excites the gravity chamber. Wiping sweat from his brow as he heads towards the compound. It's early evening, mid spring, a lovely night really.

"Vegeta," Bulma comes from behind him and touches the Saiyan's hard shoulder. Vegeta is about to turn and give a harsh remark but keeps it inside. He supposes at this point if he is to live with the woman he has to learn to show so manner of kindness towards her (or as close to kindness as someone like Vegeta can get).

"What," Vegeta says coldly but not harshly. Bulma smiles warmly and presses her body against his chest. Vegeta knows this does not mean what one would think. This means the woman wants something from him.

"My father wants my mother and I to come with him to a banquette," Bulma says smiling coyly. "An unveiling for the newest line of capsules."

"I will not be your 'date' as you humans say," Vegeta deadpans. Bulma sighs and steps back from him so they are no longer touching.

"No it's not that," Bulma says. "Could you watch Trunks? By the time we leave he'll be asleep!" Vegeta frowns deeply.

"The child does not like me," he states blandly. Bulma sighs placing a hand on her hip and giving Vegeta a stern look.

"He doesn't know you," Bulma says. "Let's face it Vegeta you haven't really tried that hard to be a father or even be around! I know this isn't what you wanted but you have to at least try!" Frustration radiates off the blue haired woman. Vegeta is about to return with anger but he seems to deflate.

"He's so small," Vegeta growls lightly. "I feel like if I hold him, or touch him I'm going to crush him!" Bulma blinks her blue eyes as she sees the anger in Vegeta's eyes that for once is not going outward but inward. The woman laughs lightly and places a hand on the Saiyan's shoulder.

"Have a little faith in yourself," Bulma offers. "You've got more self-control than you think." Bulma kisses Vegeta on the cheek and moves down the hall.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZD BZDBZDBZDBZ

Vegeta sits in the living room of the Briefs compound staring out the window. The sunny day had turned to storm several hours ago. The storm is not so heavy there is need for real concern but the thunder is loud and the lighting is vibrating in the sky.

A particularly loud crack of thunder sakes the house and suddenly the sound of Trunks crying can be heard. Vegeta groans miserably and drags his body up from the couch. The Saiyan walks down the halls to his son's room.

Upon entering Vegeta trips over one of the thousands of toys Trunks grandparents have spoiled him with. Swearing loudly Vegeta gets to his feet kicking clown that tripped him away and stalks to his son's crib. Trunks is squirming and crying, big tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. Nervously Vegeta picks the child up, cradling him in the crook of his arm. Trunks' crying does not silence (though it does not increase as Vegeta expected).

"You're afraid of the storm I guess," Vegeta notes in an almost defeated tone. "It's nothing to be afraid of. It sounds like a battle really." Vegeta is talking to someone who most likely cannot understand him but he chooses to go on.

"I bet someday you'll be a great warrior," Vegeta says. "Like your father. I remember once many years ago, I was sent to conquer a planet of great warriors. Well of course not a challenge for the price of all Saiyan's! It only took me three hours to take down their entire military and that was without the aid of the full moon!" Vegeta's voice is bright with pride and now he realizes that Trunks in no longer crying. The baby is looking at Vegeta with interest his big, innocent, eyes begging him to go on. Vegeta smiles.

"Well I suppose this is a much better bedtime story than that warm and fuzzy babble your mother gives you! Now where was I?"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZD BZDBZDBZDBZ

When Bulma returns in the early hours of the morning she peeks into Trunks room and is shocked by what she sees. Vegeta is asleep in the rocking chair by the window and baby Trunks is asleep on his lap. Father and son both wear small smiles on their faces. Bulma smiles lightly and leaves them be, but not before taking enough pictures to blackmail Vegeta for the rest of his life.

A/N: Okay couldn't resist that ending. Please leave a review if it's not too much trouble!


End file.
